Heartbreak Gang
by SuicidalMuffinz91
Summary: This story is of 2 people who fall in love with each other, but complications happen when they both get caught up in a war sparked by their own gang, Will this complication keep them apart or will their love work?


**Characters: *Gang Boss***

_Soul Prisoners:__DeathWardens:_

*Naruto* *Sasuke*

Sakura Ino

Shikamaru Kiba

Temari Tenten

Gaara Kankuro

Hinata Neji

Sakura and Hinata were crouched down on the cool concrete a few feet from the tunnel entrance they were scouting and they were on Death Warden territory, they watched as 3 members walked into the tunnel shaking spray paint, Sakura and Hinata slowly got to their feet and Sakura spotted a hand-made rope made of old cloth, Hinata climbed down first with Sakura following, Sakura dusted her boots and looked behind her. Hinata had not made it down all the way yet and when they had reached the bottom, they peeked around the corner and there they were spraying their gang logo onto the wall in the tunnel, Hinata jumped off the curb and ran to the other side of the tunnel with Sakura following behind. Hinata looked up and on the walls edge stood two Death Wardens staring at her, both were completely ignoring Sakura and she bolted with Hinata tailing behind, Sakura veered left away from the tunnel but Hinata veered right and she wasn't so lucky, she ran straight into tunnel that was occupied by the other three. Hinata was cut off again when she turned around to escape but came face to face with the others, they knocked her down and kicked her till she was out cold.

Sakura had ran a good ways till she came to a stop in front of another Death Warden, he turned around looking at Sakura with a can of spray paint in his hand, he was handsome and tall, he had dark hair and eyes. Smiling slightly he lifted his free hand and opened it and on his hand said "Will you meet me later...", smiling in return and nodding, he heard his gang whooting and told her she should go. Later that afternoon they met again on the rooftop and both smiled nervously at each other, sitting down side by side on the edge of the roof, they talked and talked endlessly but after awhile he took her hand and lead her down from the roof and entered the building. It was an old small abandon warehouse, there was six pillars inside, and at the end of the room was a four inch high stage, he got up onto it and pulled out a little book, I sat down leaning back and holding myself up on my hands, he read a poem and more than one. I relaxed and listened to the flow of words his whispered and rhymed, after he was done with reading me his poetry he smiled, I stood up and got up on stage and he sat down while I made a fool of myself dancing around and moving my hands around and smiling like crazy, Sasuke laughing at my antics. It was getting late and dark out and when I told him I need to get back, he reached over and brushed back a loose strand of my hair and kissed me on the corner of my mouth, he unclasped his cross necklace and taking my hand he placed it in my palm before he smiled one last time and walked out of the warehouse. I stood there for awhile smiling to myself and touching the spot he kissed me, I squealed like a love struck girl and headed toward my gangs hideout.

I entered the beat up house to murmurs and harsh whispers, I turned the corner and saw Naruto throwing things and hissing curses. "No one gets away with hurting my girl" Naruto said his voice catching on a sob. "She's didn't deserve this!" He yelled, "Who's with me?!" He finished. While he was urging on a chant, I backed away and went to the wall that had our gang logo, pressing my back to the wall, I slid down with heartbreak settling on me. This was my fault because I didn't protect her, if I had stayed and got her back, just maybe then she wouldn't have felt like she was alone. I sat here leaning against the wall for what seemed like an eternity deciding what I should do, I was so confused and upset because while I was hanging with the enemy Hinata was abandoned, and I did nothing to help or stop it. I was a traitor to my gang and nothing more, I was ashamed but I couldn't help it because I felt like I had fallen in love with him. I made up my mind then, I knew what I was going to do and I would see him tomorrow, I would tell him what I really wanted. I walked home and picked out a loose black shirt and faded blue short shorts. I showered and got ready for bed, before I laid down I ran my fingers over the gold cross he had gave me, and smiling to myself again I climbed into my bed and got under the cover and taking one last look at the necklace, I turned the bedside light off and fell asleep.

**Next Day:**

I was crouched down and watched as Sasuke and two of his members looked at their logo crossed out, my gang had declared war over night and I honestly wanted no part in it. His members walked away angry, but he looked sad and I ran up behind him I grabbed his left arm and pulled him toward the wall, my hands dragging down to his wrist, when my back had touched the wall and I made sure his gang had gone, I lift my right hand and opened it "Will you run away with me?" I bit my lip for I was nervous, he pulled a can of spray paint from his back pocket, I pulled my hand to the side of my face and my index finger touched the edge of my lip confused, I noticed what he was going to do. I turned toward the wall where he shook the can and sprayed "I CANT" before walking around the corner. I stared at the letters, I saw the words and I felt the rejection wash through me, I was angry and upset to a point that I turned and ran away, not looking back.

Later that night, we headed to Death Warden turf and tonight we were going to fight, some of us would probably die, but they will think they died in honor. Sometimes I think this gang war was pointless anymore, I was still hurting from Sasuke's rejection eaarlier, but I was mostly angry. Here we all are lined up staring at our enemies, then chaos broke out and everybody was fighting but me, I looked across the roof and I see Sasuke there, looking at me. I walk toward him and stand in front of him, my anger only boiling even more as I look at him, I feel like crying but he goes to try and grab me, I knock his hands away and push him as hard as I could. I watch as he tries to regain his balance, but I see him plummet over the side of the roof before I could reach him, I look over the side to see him falling, I run to the ladder and slide down, making my way to his side. He has blood dripping from his mouth, he smiles through his pain and I feel the tears fall, he lifts his hand and points toward the wall. I turn to look and on it says "Wait to spend the rest of my life with you". It sinks in slowly as I reread them, tears in my eyes I look down at him and whisper the words I've been longing to say, "I love you". He smiles bigger, and with his left hand he brushes back a loose strand of my hair and I lean forward to kiss his lips, he whispers the words back, and taking a small breath and letting it go. He becomes still in my arms, rocking him against my chest and letting the tears fall, I scream. I hold him in my arms with my hand on his face, I kiss his lips one last time before getting up and walking away, I turn back for my final look, tears fall from my face to the cold concrete...


End file.
